My Precious One
by Mel-985
Summary: Mereka adalah teman sepermainan - bersahabat sejak kecil, saling menyayangi, sampai akhirnya sosok mungil itu harus pergi, pindah ke kota lain karena pekerjaan orang tuanya. Mereka bertemu lagi setelah beberapa tahun berpisah.
1. Chapter 1

"Kepalamu masih sakit, Kuroko?" suara itu terdengar dari arah depan, ia mengangguk pelan, pada punggung kokoh yang menggendongnya. Kuroko Tetsuya merasa kepalanya masih sedikit pusing. Ia seperti melihat kunang-kunang yang mengelilingi kepalanya. Dahi putih beberapa kali membentur belakang bahu lebar di depannya.

"Lain kali kau harus hati-hati kalau melempar bola, otouto, lihat Kuroko hampir pingsan!" Suara itu tertuju pada bocah yang mirip dirinya namun lebih pendek dan lebih muda, berjalan bersisian. Bocah itu memutar kepala ke samping melihat sosok mungil pada punggung sang kakak. Wajah datar tapi manis dan menggemaskan bersandar nyaman. Alis merahnya berkerut tidak suka, tapi ia juga merasa bersalah pada mahluk kecil itu.

::

::

 **My Precious One**

 **Kuroko no Basuke © Fujimaki Tadatoshi**

 **Story by Mel**

Warning :

Typo(s), AU, sho ai, DLDR, cover not mine, it's only fictitious

Please enjoy

::

::

Tadi saat bermain basket bersama kakaknya tanpa sengaja ia melemparkan bola terlalu keras, ia tidak meyadari kehadiran sosok hampir transparan itu tengah berada di pinggir lapangan, terkena bola yang ia rebut dari tangan sang kakak yang sedang mendribel.

Bruk! Tubuh itu ambruk, pantat empuknya menumbuk beton, refleks kedua tangan memegang kepala bersurai biru langitnya yang lembut.

"Sakit!" ucapnya pelan, seketika itu sulung Akashi berlari, memburu, mengangkat lalu menggendong tubuh kecil itu ke bangku kayu yang berada di sisi lapangan. Memeriksa setiap centi kepala yang tertutup helaian biru langit. Kulit kepalanya memerah akibat benturan.

"Tidak apa-apa, sebentar lagi sakitnya akan hilang." Tangan besar mengusap kepala yang ia sandarkan di dadanya, sedangkan tubuh kecil masih ia dudukan di pangkuan. Sementara sang adik menatap mereka dari kejauhan dengan rasa bersalah dan tatapan tidak suka yang kental secara bersamaan.

Saat itu Kuroko Tetsuya berusia enam tahun, sedang bermain di pinggir lapangan basket dengan seekor anjing kecil, tak lama kemudian datang adik kakak Akashi, menurut Tetsuya kecil mereka keduanya sangat tampan, sang kakak berumur delapan tahun dan adiknya berumur sama dengannya hanya saja tubuh bungsu Akashi lebih besar dari Tetsuya yang mungil. Mereka memiliki rambut crimson yang indah, dengan bentuk mata yang lancip ke atas membuat kedua tampak sangat tegas tapi hangat.

Tetsuya kecil sangat senang melihat mereka berdua bermain di lapangan itu. Hampir setiap sore ia menyaksikan keduanya bermain basket. Tak jarang mereka bertiga bermain bersama atau sekedar mengusak bulu tebal berwarna putih hitam milik anjing kecil jenis Siberian husky.

Mereka bertetangga. Rumah keluarga Akashi berada di pinggir jalan besar dengan luas rumah yang luar biasa – menurut Tetsuya, karena pagar tembok rumahnya begitu panjang, ia tidak dapat menghitung panjang pagar itu dengan langkah kakinya yang pendek, selalu saja ia kehilangan hitungan setelah melangkah lebih dari seratus empat belas, kepala bersurai biru langit akan menggeleng , 'Aku lupa lagi hitungannya!' bisiknya. Sedangkan tempat yang ia tinggali berada di gang, hanya kurang dari tiga puluh langkah saja panjangnya. Jalan kecil di depan rumah Tetsuya hanya bisa dilalui satu mobil saja. Sebuah rumah sederhana yang ia tinggali dengan orang tua dan sang nenek.

Mereka pun belajar di sekolah dasar yang sama, Tetsuya dan bungsu Akashi berada di kelas satu, sedangkan si sulung - Seijuurou sudah kelas tiga.

Mata Tetsuya yang besar biru cantik itu selalu berbinar bila melihat keduanya berada di lapangan bersaing memasukkan bola basket ke dalam ring. Mata itu lebih berbinar lagi ketika bola itu melesak dengan tepat, dan yang paling sering melakukannya tentu saja sang kakak.

Setiap bola itu melesak sepasang netra merah Shinji akan melihat binar pada bola mata biru yang cantik itu. Ia akan segera mengambil bola dan berusaha sekuat tenaga mengalahkan kakaknya. Bila ia berhasil memasukkan bola, kepalanya akan langsung berputar mencari sepasang bola mata biru, dan ia senang sekali saat melihatnya, bukan saja indahnya biru langit tapi juga bibir mungil itu tersenyum untuknya.

Sulung Akashi yang menyaksikan itu menautkan kedua alisnya. Bergantian melihat dua anak seumuran yang saling menatap, dengan raut lucu, yang satu kagum yang satu lagi ingin dikagumi.

Ia berjalan ke sisi lapangan tempat Tetsuya berada, lalu duduk disampingnya, menyampirkan tangan kanan di bahu mungil, membiarkan adiknya bermain sendiri, mendribel lalu memasukkan bola kedalam jaring.

Saat kepala itu memutar untuk melihat reaksi dari si biru muda, mata bungsu Akashi terbelalak menyaksikan kakaknya tengah membelai helaian halus pada kepala biru itu. Dadanya sesak. Mata merah melirik padanya, seolah ia berkata 'Otouto kau kalah! Lihat aku pemenangnya'. "Aniki…" bisiknya. Ia ingin sekali menarik tangan mungil itu menjauh dari si kakak.

.

Saat ini mereka tengah berjalan menyusuri gang mengantar Tetsuya yang masih berada di punggung Seijuurou. Mereka sampai di depan rumah bercat putih. Beberapa dus berjajar di teras yang tidak seberapa luas.

"Tetchan, ya ampun kenapa kau, nak?" suara cemas sang bunda terdengar.

"Tadi terkena bola saat bermain di lapangan." ucap Seijuurou sambil menurunkan tubuh ringan dari punggungnya.

"Aku tidak apa-apa, kaa-san." Ucap sang anak datar. Mata bulat itu menatap mata yang sama, milik ibunya. Mereka berdua seperti sepasang malaikat cantik di mata Akashi bersaudara. Berdekatan dengan keduanya serasa sangat nyaman.

"Bibi, mengapa banyak sekali barang-barang di luar sini?" tanya Shinji.

"Oh itu, kami akan pindah dari sini, karena ayah Tecchan dipindah kerja ke luar kota." kedua pasang alis merah berkerut.

"Apa Tetsuya ikut juga bibi?" tanya Shinji, wanita cantik itu tersenyum.

"Tecchan tentu ikut kami, ia akan pindah sekolah." Suara halus itu seperti menusuk hati di dada bungsu Akashi. Matanya langsung menatap sepasang mata cantik bunda Tetsuya, mencari kesungguhan di sana.

"Kapan akan kembali lagi, bibi?" tanya Seijuurou ia lekat menatap sosok mungil yang tengah duduk diteras mengusak kepala anjing kecilnya, ia lebih bisa menguasai diri daripada adiknya. Wanita itu terkekeh. Ah mereka pasti akan merindukan anaknya, pikir wanita itu.

"Nenek Tetsuya masih tinggal di sini, mungkin setiap liburan sekolah Tecchan akan ke berkunjung kemari." Shinji setengah berlari menghampiri Tetsuya, berjongkok di depannya, memperhatikan anjing kecil itu. Tangannya ikut membelai tubuh berbulu halus itu, berkali ia sengaja menyentuhkan jarinya pada jemari kecil Tetsuya. Rasa sesak menyeruak. Ia tidak ingin kehilangan.

"Apa Nigou juga akan ikut?" tanya Seijuurou. Matanya tidak lepas dari di mahluk yang berada di sampingnya.

"Hai, Sei-kun, ia akan menemaniku di rumah baru, begitu kata kaa-san." Wajahnya datar, tapi menyiratkan kekhawatiran. Ia kembali menatap bundanya, yang memberi anggukan, menguatkan.

"Kenapa Tetsuya harus ikut pindah, kenapa tidak di sini saja?" Shinji menggenggam jari mungilnya. Tapi Kuroko Tetsuya hanya diam, diujung kedua matanya ada tetesan bening. Tiba-tiba saja Seijuurou merengkuhnya. Mendekapnya dengan erat.

"Hey, jangan sedih bukankah saat liburan kau akan pulang?" Tetsuya menggangguk, sesaat kemudian Shinji pun menyusup diantara keduanya. Sebenarnya sedari tadi ia ingin memeluk Tetsuya. Kalau boleh ia ingin membawa sosok mungil itu pulang ke rumahnya.

::

::

Tbc

::

 **::**

* * *

Note:

Dearest readers Mel coba nulis lagi, ceritanya ringan

Mudah-mudahan reader suka, bila berkenan mohon masukannya

Love you all

Mel~


	2. Chapter 2

**My Precious One**

 **Kuroko no Basuke © Fujimaki Tadatoshi**

 **Story by Mel**

Warning :

Typo(s), AU, sho ai, DLDR, cover not mine, it's only fictitious

Please enjoy

::

 **::**

Bungsu Akashi berjalan melewati rumah bercat putih dengan halaman yang tidak begitu luas, dibatasi pagar kayu yang juga dicat putih tampak kusam dimatanya, rumput di balik pagar rendah sedikit mengering tidak hijau lagi karena kurang disiram. Tidak seperti sebelumnya, waktu Tetsuya masih tinggal di rumah itu.

Mata rubinya mencari, menelisik tempat tinggal yang tampak sepi – seperti tidak ada kehidupan, siapa tahu sosok mungil biru muda tiba-tiba muncul di sana.

Tapi ia kecewa, bola oranye dipantulkan setengah hati, lalu menggelinding menjauh. Ia membiarkannya, tidak peduli. Semangat yang tadi berkobar untuk melawan anikinya kini luruh begitu saja, saat melewati tempat ini, sepertinya rumah mungil di depannya mempunyai daya hisap tinggi yang menyedot semua semangatnya.

"Otouto, apa kita pulang saja? Tidak usah ke lapangan basket hari ini?" kakaknya menepuk bola, memantulkannya. Sekali lagi kepala adiknya ditolehkan ke arah rumah itu.

"Tetsuya sedang apa ya sekarang ?" gumamnya. Si sulung melirik dengan ekor matanya. 'Aah adikku sedang rindu rupanya.' ia tergelitik untuk menggoda bocah yang berjalan sedikit di belakangnya.

"Kuroko sudah punya banyak teman, ia sudah lupa padamu!" sebagai balasan sang kakak mendapat tatapan kesal. Kaki kanan pendek itu menghentak aspal.

"Tidak mungkin Tetsuya lupa padaku, kalau pada aniki mungkin saja," Nada suara meninggi.

"Mana mungkin ia lupa padaku, otouto, aku lebih tinggi dan tampan darimu!" kembali sang kakak menggodanya. Kenyataannya memang begitu, bukan ?

Mata Akashi yang lebih muda dua tahun menatap tajam. Mana mungkin Tetsuya lupa padanya, karena mereka pernah satu kelas, walaupun tidak sampai satu tahun.

.

Kedua pasang mata membulat, di sana di lapangan itu, sosok yang menjadi perdebatan sedang duduk di bangku kayu, kakinya berayun bergantian, menendang angin. Gesture menunggu. Wajahnya datar matanya separuh menutup, tampak sekali bocah itu tengah mengantuk. mungkin ia lelah menunggu.

Sementara anjing kecilnya berlari mengejar kupu-kupu yang terbang rendah, di sisi lapangan yang ditumbuhi tanaman pendek, yang bersisian dengan pagar kawat yang menjulang.

Seketika bungsu Akashi berlari meneriakkan nama bocah itu.

Kuroko kecil hampir terjungkal akibat diterjang, namun dengan sigap ia ditahan dalam dekapan, mereka tertawa terkekeh.

"Kapan kau datang, Kuroko?" tanya si sulung, langkahnya mendekat, surai biru menoleh, wajah imutnya diangkat menatap Seijuurou. "Kemarin malam, kata tou-san ada urusan di kantor lamanya." Mata bulat itu seakan tersenyum, walaupun intonasi dan wajahnya datar.

"Otouto, lepaskan Kuroko kita bermain basket bersama, kalian berdua melawan aku !" Sosok mungil itu mengangguk, sedangkan bungsu Akashi enggan melepaskannya. Ia masih ingin memeluknya, penghidunya menghisap banyak-banyak aroma vanilla dari tubuh kecil. 'Wangi Tetsuya enak.' batinnya. Tetsuya menggoyangkan tubuh kecilnya, berusaha keluar dari dekapan, matanya menyorot seolah meminta bantuan sulung Akashi.

"Shinji, lepaskan!" suara kakaknya ditekan, rendah. "Kita akan melawan aniki, Tetsuya, bersiaplah!" berusaha memompa semangat, sesaat setelah melepaskan pelukan.

Kaki kecil Tetsuya berlari kesana kemari, mengejar bola yang ternyata lebih lengket di tangan Akashi bersaudara. Permainan itu dikuasai dua orang yang tak mau mengalah, masing-masing memamerkan kekuatannya, yang pada akhirnya seolah Tetsuya yang jadi obyek pelengkap penderita. Pelengkap permainan mereka dan menderita karena kelelahan.

Tubuh kecilnya ditekuk, membungkuk, kedua tangannya memegang lutut, nafasnya tersengal. Ia mendudukan dirinya di bangku. Bukannya tidak ingin main lagi, tapi tenaganya benar-benar terkuras untuk mengimbangi kelincahan kedua Akashi. Wajahnya memerah karena lelah. Lelehan keringatnya membasahi kening, hidung kecilnya basah mengkilap, ia lap dengan lengan pendek t-shirtnya.

"Ini, minumlah !" sebotol air mineral yang telah dibuka tutupnya disodorkan, air bening itu sampai menetes didagu lancip Tetsuya, yang mereguk seperti kerasukan, untungnya tidak tersedak.

"Aku juga haus, otouto !" Botol itu disambar sang kakak dari genggaman tangan kecil yang sudah menghabiskan sepertiga, ia langsung meneguknya.

"Kenapa kau tidak minum punyamu sendiri, aniki?" ada nada kesal pada suaranya. Tapi sang kakak hanya terkekeh. Jahil. Si adik merengut. Seijuurou seakan merasakan sesuatu pada mulut botol itu. Manis.

"Tetsuya masih mau bermain basket?" Di tatapnya wajah kelelahan itu walaupun sudah lima belas menit tapi wajah imut masih saja merah. Anggukan dipaksakan Tetsuya.

"Kalian bermainlah, aku akan istirahat sebentar lagi." tampaknya si sulung memberi kesempatan untuk keduanya bermain.

Seijuurou menatap kedua anak itu, alisnya terkadang berkerut, adiknya tidak serius bermain basket, beberapa kali ia mengalah, membiarkan Tetsuya mendapatkan bola. Tidak seperti bermain berdua dengannya yang selalu melawan dengan sengit.

'Bagaimana ia bisa belajar basket kalau diperlakukan seperti itu, atau mungkin karena Tetsuya masih kelelahan.' batin Seijuurou.

Hari menjelang petang, matahari sudah menghilang dibalik bangunan yang melingkari lapangan outdoor. Tiga pasang kaki menapaki jalan kecil.

"Besok kau masih di sini kan?" Ucap Shinji saat Tetsuya membuka pintu pagar.

"Hai, kata tou-san sampai hari minggu." Mata bulat menatap sepasang rubi yang berdiri di balik pagar.

"Besok kau harus melawanku dengan serius!" Seijuurou menatapnya tajam.

"Aniki, jangan, ia tidak sepadanmu, yang seharusnya kau lawan adalah aku!" protes si bungsu.

Tapi hanya dibalas dengan delikan.

"Baiklah besok aku akan melawanmu, Sei-kun." mata lebar itu menatap rubi milik Seijuurou.

"Ingat! Kau tidak boleh lemah !" ucapnya, yang menuai tatapan tidak suka adiknya. 'Aniki apa-apan memperlakukan Tetsuya seperti itu ?' batinnya kesal.

.

Tetsuya terkapar di pinggir lapangan, tungkainya seakan tidak bisa digerakan, melawan sulung Akashi memang luar biasa. Ia hanya merasa sedang dikerjai, mengejar-ngejar Seijuurou kesana kemari yang sedang membawa bola. Tak sekalipun ia bisa membawa bola dalam waktu yang lama, selalu saja Seijuurou menguasai bolanya.

"Aniki, sudah hentikan, tega sekali!" teriak Shinji sesaat sebelum Tetsuya ambruk. Rasanya ia ingin sekali menendang tulang kering kakaknya, bisa-bisanya memperlakukan Tetsuya seperti itu! Seijuurou hanya menyeringai.

Akhirnya mereka pulang dengan Tetsuya yang kembali mendarat di punggung Seijuurou. Kalau saja bocah kecil itu mengerti, ia akan tahu bahwa Seijuurou tengah bersenang hati, dengan dentuman jantung yang sampai di dada yang melekat erat pada punggungnya. Kembali ia mendapat tatapan tidak suka dari adiknya yang merengut sepanjang jalan. Sementara anjing kecil mengekori ketiganya.

"Shinji-kun, kau kelelahan juga ?" suara itu terdengar datar. Akashi yang lebih muda menoleh, tidak mengerti dengan ucapan Tetsuya barusan. "Sei-kun, turunkan aku, tolong gendong Shinji-kun saja, ia kelelahan, dari tadi ia cemberut terus." tutur lembut itu seakan menohok keduanya. Kedua pasang mata rubi memicing. Kesal.

"Aku tidak lelah, mana mau aku digendong aniki !" sergahnya. Matanya menusuk tajam mata serupa di sampingnya.

"Siapa juga yang mau menggendongmu ?" balas sang kakak, mendelik ke arahnya.

"Sei-kun, turunkan aku !" pinta Tetsuya yang tidak enak hati.

"Tidak! Sampai di depan rumahmu baru aku turunkan." Pegangan pada belakang lutut kecil itu dipererat. Setelah itu hening, tidak satu pun yang mengeluarkan suara, sampai akhirnya tiba di depan pagar putih rumah keluarga Kuroko.

"Tecchan ?" suara lembut sang bunda menginterupsi. "Kau bisa menurunkannya, Akashi-kun." sambung wanita itu. Mata biru memperhatikan ketiga wajah mereka, lalu tersenyum. "Sepertinya kalian kelelahan, ayo masuk dulu." Ia membukakan pintu pagar, lalu menggiring ketiganya ke teras belakang.

Pintu digeser menampakan halaman kecil disamping ruang keluarga. Sebuah kolam kecil tampak dengan tebing buatan yang mengucurkan air, perdu tumbuh pendek di sekeliling kolam, menyejukan mata.

"Nah, makanlah tadi kaa-san membelinya di pasar." Ia menyodorkan sepiring besar potongan semangka merah tanpa biji, berbentuk segitiga. Mata mereka berbinar, suasana kaku hilang sudah. Kedua bersaudara sudah akur kembali, memuji manisnya buah semangka yang disuguhkan. Samar senyum Tetsuya terpahat di wajahnya yang datar.

"Aah, buka mulutmu Tetsuya !" sepotong semangka disodorkan ke depan bibirnya. Ia berkedip dua kali. "Ayolah Tetsuya !" ujar bungsu Akashi tidak sabar. Buah berair itu menempel di bibirnya, basah. Sebuah senyum tampak di bibir Shinji, ia senang bisa menyuapi Tetsuya. "Aku bisa sendiri, Shinji-kun !" diambilnya potongan itu dari tangan Shinji.

Seijuurou beranjak, berjongkok di depan kolam, memperhatikan ikan koi yang berenang di air yang jernih. Kedua tangannya mengepal, giginya berderit.

Tampaknya perseteruan sudah dimulai sejak mereka masih belia.

.

Mereka bertemu setiap liburan sekolah juga saat golden week. Mereka selalu berharap akan segera bertemu lagi saat perpisahan di depan mata.

Sampai akhirnya sang nenek wafat. Rumah itu dijual karena orang tua Tetsuya sudah mempunyai rumah yang lebih besar di kota tempat tinggalnya sekarang.

Saat terakhir mereka bertemu, Seijuurou memberikan nomor telepon rumah dan handphone-nya, juga meminta untuk menghubunginya kapan pun Tetsuya mau. Saat itu usia Tetsuya dan Shinji sepuluh dan Seijuurou dua belas.

.

Shinji tidak pernah tahu kalau Tetsuya sering menelepon kakaknya, atau sebaliknya, secara diam-diam Seijuurou menghubungi Tetsuya karena rindu. Sampai akhirnya tanpa sengaja sang adik mendengar pembicaraan kakaknya.

"Kuroko apakabar ?" suara itu terdengar dari balik pintu kamar yang sedikit terbuka, Shinji tidak sengaja mendengarnya ketika melewati kamar tidur sang kakak. Matanya membulat saat kakaknya menyebut nama itu.

"Hmm aku baik, Shinji? Ya, ia juga baik-baik saja." Suara itu terdengar lagi, ia berdiri dibalik pintu, mendengarkan dengan seksama, namun ia tak tahan untuk tidak menerobos masuk ke dalam kamar yang sangat rapi milik Seijuurou.

Kedua alisnya berkerut. Ia berdiri tepat di depan si kakak, yang seolah mengabaikan kehadiran sosoknya. Sengaja Seijuurou menolehkan kepala ke samping, menghindari tatapan tajam otouto-nya.

"Onii-sama, aku mau bicara dengan Tetsuya!" ucapnya lantang – tidak menggunakan sebutan aniki, ada sorot tidak suka dari mata sang kakak, tapi diabaikan.

"Ya Kuroko, oh kau mau bicara dengannya." Lalu handphone itu ia berikan pada adiknya dengan tidak rela. Bukan main senangnya hati bocah itu saat mendengar suara datar yang selama ini ia rindu.

"Tetsuya, ceritakan semua kegiatanmu!" ucapnya setengah memerintah. Wajah adiknya tampak begitu senang berbincang di telepon. Ia meninggalkan Shinji yang duduk di tepi ranjangnya, aku bisa menelpon Kuroko lain kali, batin Seijuurou mendudukan dirinya di kursi, mengambil satu buku secara acak dari jajaran buku rapi di atas meja belajar. Sementara sang adik asyik berbicara dengan Tetsuya di seberang sana. Kesal sih, tapi biarlah untuk saat ini adiknya melepas rindu pada malaikat kecil itu.

"Tetsuya, kapan kau akan datang lagi?... ya…aku ingin segera bertemu!" kalimat itu berulang kali terucap saat sambungan telepon terhubung.

.

Lama kelamaan karena kesibukan mereka masing-masing, komunikasi menjadi sangat jarang. Sampai akhirnya seolah waktu memisahkan. Hal ini ditambah dengan kepindahan keluarga Akashi dari Tokyo ke Kyoto. Kedua kakak beradik itu disibukan dengan berbagai aktifitas, yang memaksa mereka mempergunakan waktu secara efisien.

Sedangkan Tetsuya yang sudah tidak pernah dihubungi kedua Akashi, hanya bisa berharap suatu waktu akan bertemu mereka kembali.

Waktu berjalan dengan cepat, hari berganti, bulan berlalu ditandai dengan robekan kalender di setiap awal bulan. Sampai akhirnya tahun pun berganti.

::

::

Tbc

::

 **::**

* * *

Note:

Terimakasih untuk semua yang mendukung Mel... membaca, follow, favorit...

Semoga terhibur

Love

Mel~


End file.
